1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the exchange of information with an electronic memory card, which device is provided with a housing which contains a space for the insertion of the memory card along an insertion track into a read position, and a carrier which is displaceable transversely to the insertion track and comprises electrical contacts for cooperation with electrical contacts present on the memory card, the contacts of the carrier being in contact with the contacts of the memory card when the memory card is in the read position.
The invention also relates to a car radio provided with a device according to the invention.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A device of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from European Patent Application no. 338 900 and is suitable for the exchange of information a memory card provided with a component comprising an integrated electronic circuit. In the known device, the carrier with the electrical contacts is fastened to an elastically deformable arm which extends parallel to the insertion track of the memory card. One of the two ends of the arm is fastened to the housing, while the other end of the arm is provided with a stop for the memory card. When the memory card is absent, the carrier is at some distance from the insertion track, the arm being undeformed then. During the insertion of the memory card, the front edge of the memory card comes into contact with an abutment surface of the stop which extends obliquely relative to the insertion track. The cooperation of the memory card with said abutment surface elastically deforms the arm, whereby the carrier is displaced towards the memory card and the carrier contacts come into contact with the memory card contacts.
A disadvantage of the known device is that the device is only suitable for the exchange of information with memory cards of substantially the same thickness. Owing to elastic deformation of the electrical contacts of the carrier, a comparatively narrow tolerance for the thickness of the memory card can be accommodated. The known device, however, is unsuitable for memory cards provided with a component of strongly deviating thickness. With a comparatively thin memory card, the contact forces between the contacts are insufficient or the contacts even fail to meet one another, while with a comparatively thick memory card the contact forces are too great, so that the contacts are damaged, or the memory card does not even fit between the carrier and the stop. A further disadvantage of the known device is that the front edge of the memory card is permanently mechanically loaded by the stop in the read position, so that deformation of or damage to the memory card may arise.